A Very Weasley Plan
by Kaloge11
Summary: This is how Fred makes Hermione fall hopelessly in love with him. Set in the summer after fourth year (for the Golden Trio). Please R&R! Discontinued sorry everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first Fremione, I hope you guys like it! In the point of view as Fred and is set the summer after fourth year four the Golden Trio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Why can't I get her out of my head George!" I complain to my twin lying on my bed in our shared room.

"Aw, is little Freddie in _love_?" George teased me. It wasn't my fault that she was just so perfect! That Granger was a dream come true! She was smart, funny, beautiful and not mine. But I wanted her, no I _needed_ her. And I had a plan to get her!

"Hey Georgie?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Want to hear how I'm going to get the girl?" I asked smirking.

"This'll be good," He said chuckling.

And so I explained how I was going to make Hermione Granger mine.

"Step 1: Send her roses everyday for a week under the name anonymous.

Step 2: Ask her out to dinner after on the last day of rose sending say it was from me.

Step 3: Ask her out every couple days and then suddenly ignore her and hang out with other girls so she becomes jealous of not having me.

Step 4: After seeing her jealous, invite her to a fancy dinner as my girlfriend, not just friend or work partner.

And then, she'll be mine for the keeping!" I finish triumphantly.

George bursts out laughing.

"What?!" I ask him frustratedly. He sat up from the bed and looked at me incredulously.

"You think that that is going to work?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... yeah. It's clearly fool proof," I state.

"Well did you add in the fact that you will be competing with your younger brother for her? Or the fact that she already has a boyfriend?" He asked me.

I sat up swiftly, "She has a boyfriend?!" I roared.

"Yep, as of two days ago," George stated.

"Who?" I asked, needing to know urgently so I could send Ginny with her Bat-Bogey curse on him.

"Guess," George teased.

"George," I said dead calm.

"Fine," he sighed and paused dramatically, "Victor Krum."

"That dunderhead?" I thundered.

"Yep," he replied.

Well, I guess that step 1 would be starting tomorrow. Hopefully, I can tear apart their relationship, make Ron love someone else and then make Hermione mine.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be about how Fred goes about step 1. Do you guys like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And now, you get to find out if Fred's plan works out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Hey Hermione! How are you today?" I ask the beautiful brunette as she walked into our joke shop.

"I'm okay. How are you?" She asked me, completely enthusiastic.

"I'm alright," I reply. I'm a little put down by her response but shortly forget about it when she says,

"Fred, you've always been a really good friend to me, so I want to ask you a question."

"What ever it is, yes!" I reply. I hope she means what my love struck heart is wishing.

"Okay perfect! So when can I start working here?" A smile lights up her face and I force one onto mine. Not what I was hoping for.

"Well, you can start today if you want..." I get cut off as she rushes to hug me. My day has just gone from alright, to absolutely blissful.

I hear whistling and glance over Hermione's shoulder to where George is standing giving me a thumb's up. Hermione quickly leaps out of my arms and turns to where George is. "Love in the workshop huh. Okay, okay. I'll pretend I didn't see it. But don't let me catch you two again," He winks at me and heads to one of the rooms in the back. Hermione turns beat red and looks down at her toes.

"Here, just follow me upstairs and I can show you where you can stay," I mumble to her. I lead her up the stairs and past George's and my room. I lead her into the room next door and then help her move the furniture to where she wants it. I leave to let her unpack. When she walks down the stairs she has a beautiful bouquet of roses in her arms and the largest grin possible.

"Oh! Who gave you those?" George asks the gleeful Hermione.

"I don't know. They wrote the name as anonymous," She whines. I look at the roses that were sent to her. Those weren't mine.

George looks at me and gives me a playful wink and nudge. I send him a death glare and say, "Hey George, can you check something out in the back room with me? Hermione can you please help the customers while we're gone. You know where everything is right?" She nods and I lead George into the back room. Luckily, Hermione had been her a lot over the past few weeks. She claims that she's looking for birthday gifts and the likes for her cousins. But I'm hoping that she has other motives... my heart is there for her. She just doesn't know it yet.

"George, those roses that Hermione got, weren't from me!" I explode as soon as I close the door behind George in the back room. "What am I going to do?" I ask him desperately.

"Oh bro, I'm so sorry. I thought that those were the ones that you had sent her!" He replies. "Okay, um... Hermione loves chocolate right?" I nod. "Well, how's about you send her a box of chocolates with your roses!" I grins his goofy grin at me and I smirked at him. He was good.

I send off the roses and flowers to Hermione, saying that I had a shipment to deliver and hope that she likes chocolate and roses, better than just roses.

* * *

**AN: Let's hope that George's plan works. For Fred's sake!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh Fred...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Morning Fred!" Hermione beams as she comes down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione! Sleep well?" I ask her.

"Oh yes. Yourself?" She replies.

"Very good! Thanks," I answer. We lasp into silence while we eat our eggs and toast. We hear someone walk down the stairs and George enters the room.

"Hello guys. Sleep well?" He asks. I nod and Hermione nods and trys to smile with a mouthful of eggs. I chuckle at her and she swallows before smiling sheepishly.

"Get anything in the mail Hermione?" George asks subtly.

"Yeah actually. How'd you know?" She asks suspiciosly.

"Lucky guess," He replies grinning. "What was it?" He continues.

"Some roses and chocolate," Hermione replies looking down at her eggs. She started to push them around on her plate. Her napkin slips off of her knees and she glances over at me. Suspicously, I grab it and hand it to her. A little peice of paper falls into my hand. It reads: I know you sent the roses. We need to talk. Meet me in the back room after breakfast. After I finish reading, the slip of paper disolves like magic. Then I remind myself that, oh yeah, we're all magical. Stop it Fred! I snap myself out of my straying thoughts. Hermione, how's about you think about her...

**After breakfast:**

"Well George, I just have to fix something in the back room. I'll show Hermione how to enchante some of the objects while I'm there if you want?" I ask innocently.

"Sure thing Freddie!" He winks at me and I pretend I didn't see it as I lead Hermione into the back room.

"Fred. Why did you send the roses?" Hermione asks me promptly.

"Because, I um...uh, well...you see..." I try to express my undying love for her. It doesn't go so well.

"I lov-wanted to give you some flowers as a welcome into the buisness," I reply. Real smooth.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Hermione gushes. She looks a little downcast. Or is that just my mind tricking me? SHe pecks me on the cheack and exits the room.

"By the way, I already know how to put spells into objects," she leaves me there with my hand on my cheack and mouth wide open.

* * *

**AN: Aw, how cute. Maybe Hermione feels the same as Fred? But who's the mystery rose sender?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter. Do you guys like it?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Fred?" George yells up the stairs. I groan and walk to where he could see me.

"What do you want George? I already told you that I wasn't feeling well," I reply grouchily.

He bounds up the stairs and hugs me. What did he break...

"Hermione's completely smitten with you mate! I saw her writing book and she had written your name and drew hearts around it," He whispered quickly in my ear. He then stepped back and in a louder voice said, "I'm sorry Freddie, I completely forgot about you being sick. I'll let you go back to sleep," With a wink to me, he walked back down the stairs.

Hermione walked up the stairs and brushed by me. She kept walking and then walked into my room. What was she doing!

I ran to my room and saw Hermione standing stock still. "Oh Fred, I'm so sorry! I thought that this was my room. It's the next room over. I'm so sorry," She kept repeating. She ran out of my room without even looking back. She must have saw it...

* * *

**AN: Saw what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As I said, another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

I hope she didn't see it!

I look at what Hermione had been mortified by and gasped. Why was Lavender Brown, lying on my bed. Without any clothes on...

Lavender shrieked when I saw her. "You're not Ronny kins!"

"You thought I was Ron?!"

"Well, I asked Draco where you were and he said that you were in the Joke Shop. On the second floor, third door on the right," She explained.

"That snake!" I exclaimed. "Why were you talking to Malfoy?"

"I bumped into him at the store and he said that he and Hermione were really good friends. He also said that he thought Ron was staying with you guys," she sighed. "Well, since you're not Ron, would you mind turning away while I get changed?" I nodded and just left the room.

So Draco was the mysterious rose sender. He must like Hermione too! I was going to have to pay him a...visit.

* * *

**AN: A mad Fred and Jealous Draco. What is going to happen?**

**Sorry that it's a little short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've had horrible writer's block and real life interfered. I would love your guys suggestions and thanks to guest reviewer Lily for her review. But, to that I can not comply because I want this to be a larger age range, so if I was to follow your request, I would have to change the age range but, I would like as many people to be able to view this as possible. Thanks!**

* * *

After the fiasco with Lavender, I realized that Hermione was there too. Oh no! She probably thinks that Lavender and I are a "thing" now! My plan is ruined. Unless...

I race to Hermione's room and rip open the door. She was sitting on her bed crying. I slowly walk over and sit down beside her. I move to put my arm around her but she slaps it away.

"Mione-"

"Don't Mione me!" She snaps.

"But Hermione. I had no idea that Lavender was there. I was in the hallway talking with Fred for a few minutes before she was in there. I had been in my room, alone, for hours! I would never do that Hermione. Because...because I love you," I finish in a whisper.

Hermione looks up from her clenched hands and asks, "You do?"

"Of course I do Hermione! Do yo-" I start to say before being cut off by a kiss from Hermione. It wasn't anything too dramatic, just her lips being lightly pressed against mine. But I thought that fireworks had gone off, just from that little kiss. One little kiss. I know that I can't let her be swayed by Draco, she has to be mine. My Mione. Not Draco's.

* * *

**Ding Dong.** The loud chime of the bell rang through the manor. Who could that be? Thought Draco. Hopefully Hermione. He thought wistfully. Upon opening the door he really wished that he hadn't. For there stood a furious Fred Weasley. Maybe some doors are better left closed...

* * *

**AN: I will try and update again soon! I hope you guys liked it. You can always leave a review telling me what you liked and didn't like. But please no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's another chappie. Sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

That git! Draco thought as Fred explained what he had apparently said to Lavender. But they had both put two and two together. It equalled Ronald Weasley. And back to what Draco was thinking, That git! How dare he try and ruin Fred's relationship and my reputation! Sure I had liked Hermione, but that was in second year. And fourth year, I reason with myself. Whatever! I huff and Fred looks at me quizzically. "It's nothing. I'm just mad about Weaslebee," I stat. Fred nodded and I continue thinking. Over the years I had grown quite close to the red head. I was very mad at Ron for trying to interfere with Fred and Hermione. But I had a plan...

"Hey Fred, would you like to get back at Ron?" I ask him smirking.

"It would bring me no greater pleasure," He replies grinning that evil Freddie grin. Oh this was going to be a very Weasley and Malfoy plan...

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry again for the delay! Thank you to some great reviews and thanks for following and favoriting my work! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Here's a chappie for you! But, :( I can't write more until I get at least 5 more reviews, (by different people!) I know that I'm evil and you probably will not be happy with me, but, reviews make the Fanfiction world go round! Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. So you think that this plan will actually work?!" I exclaimed. I knew Draco was crazy, but this was insane!

"Well, since this is a Malfoy and Weasley plan, it is fault proof!" Draco smirked happily at me.

"Okay, if you say so..." I replied hesitantly.

"We'll start tomorrow. I'll owl you, telling you to commence. You'll plant the seed and I'll water it, so to speak," Draco said gleefully.

"I didn't know that we were planting a seed. We need to get straight to the plan! No dilly dallying!" I said jokingly. Draco sighed and shook his head at me.

"You're almost hopeless," Draco said.

"Well you said almost, which is not quite!" I smiled. "So I'll tell Ron to meet me at the shop fifteen minutes after you owl me?"

"Precisely," Draco nodded.

"I'll await anxiously for your owl," I winked at Draco.

"Alright then Fred," Draco rolled his eyes but chuckled. I opened the door and walked out to the apparation point.

I was starting to turn when I heard Draco yell,"Don't forget to tell Hermione the plan!"

* * *

**AN: You guys better start writing! Unless you don't want any more...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry for not updating, as with 100 Dramione Drabbles, I couldn't think of what to write! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Please Hermione!" I begged.

"No Fred! After what you just explained to me, there is no way that I am going to date Ronald Weasley!" She yelled at me.

"But 'Mione, don't you see the logic in this?" I asked her again.

"Logic, you think that that plan that you made up with Malfoy is logical?" She fumed some more before continuing, "Fine. But only because of you my love."

"Thank you Hermione!" I smiled and hugged her.

"So, what do I do first?" She asked me.

"Well, after what Ron did trying to sabotage our relationship, I think that it's only fair that we get him back." I explained.

"Alright," She replied hesitantly.

"We both know that he wants to be with you, but, I know that I will NEVER let you be with anyone else but me," He continued winking at me. "So, what we're going to do is get you to pretend that you are into him, only to break his pathetic little heart," I concluded.

"And how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your looks are definitely not an issue her, I mean look at you! You're gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks darling," She said while slightly blushing.

"So, all we need to do is first make him desperately want you, give him what he wants and then, you are going to crush his heart. I mean, he almost made US not happen!" I finished.

"Wow, okay. So to get him to "want me", should I quit my job her and become a quittage reporter? Then I can scout out his team and become even closer with him?" She asked.

"Well, I hate to say this, but yes. You will quit your job and we'll let the Daily Profit know that you are going to become a reporter for the British Quittage team. Don't worry though, you'll get your job back as soon as you dump my loser of a brother," I smiled. "Now, to get started," I started increasing the volume of my voice.

"You're FIRED! How could you even do that! I can't believe you Hermione!"

"Well you know what! I quit!" She yelled back at me winking.

"Fine!"

"Good!" She yelled again, exiting my office. She slammed the door behind herself and I heard the door to the store slam shut as well.

Wow was she good at being bad! I then promptly sent my owl to the Daily Prophet saying that I was Hermione Granger and that I wanted a job as a quittage reporter. I got back a letter shortly afterwards saying that the last reporter had just quit and that they would be delighted to have me. I sent that to Hermione and she replied saying:

_Wow Freddie! Our plan is working so well! Great job!_

_Love Hermione_

* * *

**Next Day:**

**_New on The Daily Prophet_**

_Ms. Hermione Granger is the new quittage reporter! She will be going to France with our very own British team to report the games going on there. After quitting her job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes she has decided to get an actual job and focus on her career as a writer._

_Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet today._

_Coming up: Is Harry Potter the boy who lived, having an affair?_

_And the plan begins._

* * *

**AN: I tried to make it longer this time, I hope you liked it! Would you guys rather two short chapters a week or one long one? (200-400 words or 1k+).**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I've made this chappie longer than usual, because I've decided to update every couple of days with longer chappies instead. They take longer to write so sorry if I don't update for a while! The bold and italicized writing is from the telly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**"And now to Hermione Granger, reporting on the quidditch pitch."**_

_**"Thanks Terry! Today in the Quidditch finals we have our very own Britain Broomers against the French Rebels! This game has been much anticipated and many a bet has been placed for who is going to win. I hope it's the Broomers. What about you Terry?" Hermione asked the other reporter.**_

_**"Britain all the way!" Terry chuckled. "How long until the game starts Hermione?"**_

_**"It's starting in less than a minute. The crowd has been getting riled up the whole time, waiting for the quaffle to go up! It should be a VERY interesting game with London's very own Harry Potter as Seeker and Ronald Weasley as Keeper! I can't wait for it to start! Back to you Terry," Hermione finished smiling.**_

I sighed and closed the telly. The Daily Prophet had changed their way of broadcasting and went the muggle way now. Of course, only wizards or witches could actually see it but, I had to admit, it was a lot more interesting than reading the paper! Of course they still had the paper. Their show was called The Owler. It was actually very popular with the Wizarding World. And now my Hermione was a star. She was always on the telly and in the papers. The famous Hermione Granger dating the famous Ronald Weasley. But there was never any mention or the infamous Fred Weasley dating the beautiful, intelligent and famous Hermione Granger. But I didn't save the wizarding world from extinction apparently. And I also apparently don't know how to properly play quittage. Which is ironic considering I taught Ron how to! I hump and Draco comes over and plops down beside me.

"Sad that you're girl's all over the papers because she dating your brother? Or because you just could have lost her forever. I mean, fame is a fickle friend," Draco said smiling sadly at me.

"Both," I sigh.

"I brought ice cream," He says. "It's really good! It's a cold muggle treat. Apparently it's good for when people have to cry."

"Give it here then!" I say smiling. Draco and I had gotten close after we had brewed up this little scheme. We have actually, sort of become friends. Who would have thought that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor good be such good chums? Not me, that's for sure.

Draco got up and then came back with two bowls of brown stuff. "What is it? I thought you said it was a treat?" I ask confused.

"It is a treat. Gosh, you Weasley's can be daft!" He chuckles and takes a bite.

"It's chocolate flavored. You'll love it, trust me!" He hands me my bowl and I try a bite with my spoon. I then take another and another.

"Ow!" I screech. "My brain is frozen! I thought you said I could trust you! You clearly put one of my Freezy Frosty's in this," I put the bowl on the table and muttered an incantation. When nothing happens I turn to a laughing Draco and glare at him.

"I didn't put anything in it. That happens when you eat it too fast. It's called a brain freeze!" Draco laughs. I stick my tongue out at him and leave the bowl on the table.

"Stupid frozen muggle treats," I mutter. Draco flips on the telly and I watch MY Hermione Granger interviewing Ronald.

"Congratulations on the brilliant win today!" Hermione gushed to Ron. "Do you think that that is the biggest win you'll get this season? Or do you see your team winning Nationals this year?" She asked a grinning Ron.

"Oh I KNOW that we're going to win Nationals this year. This is definitely the strongest team that England has ever had. And, we are in the top five teams in the world. So just think what our ranking is now after winning this tournament?" He smirked.

"He stole my smirk!" Draco yelled at the telly. "THAT'S THE MALFOY SMIRK YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE PRAT!"

I looked at the fuming Draco and scooted further away from him on the couch. He glanced over and said, "Sorry, I've just been a little stressed out this week."

"It's okay, I feel you," I reply. Stupid Ron, making everyone upset. We turn back to the telly and Draco drops his bowl of ice cream. While I just stare in opened mouth horror. Ronald Weasley was kissing Hermione. And it wasn't a friend kiss.

_"**What was that for?" Asked a breathless Hermione.**_

_**"Will you be my snitch Hermione? I mean girlfriend?" He asked, also breathless.**_

_**"Aww!" The other reporters said, I just scowled.**_

_**"This really isn't the place Ron," Hermione looked at him pointedly.**_

_**"And back to Hannah Bones with the weather in Amsterdam. Thank you and have a great day!" Terry said, getting the attention from the camera. **_

The screen went dark as Draco shut it off. Draco and I gaped at each other and I chucked my bowl at the telly. "How DARE he do that to MY girl?!" I yelled. Draco just whipped out his wand and repaired the telly and cleaned up the ice cream that he dropped on my carpet.

"I'm sorry mate, but she's not your girl anymore," he says solemnly. Oh bugger, he's right. "At least the plans working right?" I tries.

"Too well," I reply, "Too well."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked the longer chappies! I can go back to shorter but closer together ones if you guys want? Please R&amp;R, thanks guys for supporting this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, they've been applied to the best of my ability! Hope you like it, please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, that's the amazing J K Rowling.**

* * *

**Previously on a very Weasley Plan:**

_"**What was that for?" Asked a breathless Hermione.**_

_**"Will you be my snitch Hermione? I mean girlfriend?" He asked, also breathless.**_

_**"Aww!" The other reporters said, I just scowled.**_

_**"This really isn't the place Ron," Hermione looked at him pointedly.**_

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted.

"What? Can't I express how I feel Hermione? I love you and I want to be with you. Is that really how you'd react when people say that? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Ron shook his head and was turning to head into the men's changing lockers when I yanked on his arm and whipped him back around.

"That's not what I say when people say they love me," I whispered. Should I follow the plan? Or just tell him that I don't want this, that I want to be with Fred? Ron looked at me as I pondered but then I said, "What I do when you say it though, is this!" With that, I slapped him across the face. "That was for Fred, Lavender, Draco and myself!" I turned and stormed off while Ron was gasping and holding his cheek. Incompetent fool. Fred, I'm coming!

"How long do I have to wait while my Hermione and my brother are snogging? I am sick and tired of this plan!" Fred moaned.

"Well, you DID come up with it," Draco said, "I guess you should have considered the consequences!"

Fred just glared at him.

**DING DONG!**

"Maybe that's her!" Fred yelled, jumping off of the couch and running to the door of the flat he was in. He and Draco had decided that they would rent a flat for the time being. So that there wouldn't be a chance of Ron ruining their plan. He still worked at the shop and Draco was now helping as well, but, they couldn't risk anything to happen. So they coughed up their pocket money and bought a flat close by the shop.

Fred ripped open the door and their, standing in the rain, but still looking as beautiful as ever, was Hermione.

"Oh Fred! I'm so sorry, I just couldn't continue with the plan! I missed you too much, I could never date that pig Ron!" Hermione started crying while Fred wrapped her up in his strong arms.

"Shh, it's okay Hermione. I missed you too!" He whispered into her wet hair. "Now lets go inside and get you dryer off." Fred lead her inside and grabbed his wand. He quickly dried her up and then lead her to where him and Draco had been a minute ago.

"Hello Granger," Draco drawled as she came in.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy," She replied. But not as snarky as when they were in school together. Now they were almost friends because of this whole scheme. They had agreed to stop acting like children and put the past behind them.

Fred lead Hermione to the couch and made Draco move so they could sit together. Draco of course pouted a little, but eventually he plopped down in the chair beside them instead. "I don't want you lovebirds to get me seeing the light of love! Love is way overrated!" Draco said, as his excuse. Hermione and Fred just laughed.

"Can I get you something Hermione? Are you hungry? I'll make some tea how's about!" Fred said standing up.

"Make Draco get it," Hermione pouted. Fred glared pointedly at Draco and Draco finally hauled himself up and walked over to the kitchen. Hermione looked at Fred and him at her. Then she leaned ever so slightly in. And that made him lean ever so slightly in, as well. And then the snogging started. They had clearly missed each other.

**CRASH!**

Fred and Hermione jumped apart at the sound of ceramic smashing on the wood floor. They both looked up blushing furiously to a cursing Draco. "Sorry to ruin your moment," He said to the floor.

"Don't worry mate," Fred replied cheerfully. With that, he whipped out his wand and cleared up the mess. "No harm done."

"Well, at least I didn't walk in like I had on Blaise and Astoria! Blaise, being the romantic man that he was, had roses everywhere for his and Astoria's date. Only problem, those roses had thorns. So, Astoria was cursing up a storm at his stupidity. She actually chucked her shoe at him. Good times," Draco sighed at the memory. "Well, let's hope that you two don't break up too soon," He winked at Hermione. "Cause I know a couple of guys who would love to be in your shoes Fred." Draco then plopped back down in his chair. "Sorry about the tea mate and Hermione."

"Don't worry about that," Hermione said, as she conjured up three tea cups and a tea pot.

"Really, pink!" Fred exclaimed upon seeing the colour of the porcelain. "It reminds me too much of Umbridge," He replied, groaning at the awful memory.

"But, I like the colour pink!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I know you do 'Mione. That's why I got you this," Fred said, pulling a little box out of his jacket. "Remember the day you walked into my room and Lavender was there? The reason I had been upset about you going into my room was because I was afraid that you would have seen this. It was going to be for your birthday, but I thought you might like it for our date tomorrow."

"Date? Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." He said, matter of factly.

"But you didn't even ask me." She said, slightly put off.

"Well are you going to say no?" He asked.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed.

"See, that's why I didn't ask. I was going to tell you."

"Well, aren't you romantic," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Just open it," Fred said, shoving the present into her hands.

She opened the lid of the box and let out a small gasp. Nestled in a pale yellow cloth was a silver and pink necklace. It was a delicate, pale pink rose, hanging on a silver chain. "Do you like it?" Fred asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it Fred! Thank you so much!" Hermione turned and gave him an enormous hug. "I love it almost as much as I love you," She whispered in his ear.

"So it's a date?" Fred asked, smiling at the joy she had gotten from his gift.

"Obviously!" She smiled.

"I like it when you smile," He said softly.

"Well, with you, why wouldn't I smile?"

* * *

**AN: Noted: Draco was watching this tender moment from his chair, pretending that he was very interested in s thread on his jacket! Haha, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
